Pokemon Adventure Black and White
by rhythmking
Summary: The world of pokemon filled with creatures big and small. we'll follow the story of Delonte a new comer trainer with a big heart for pokemon. on his adventure he'll make new friends, rivals, and take on a evil group known as team Plasma. With his partner Snivy will he be able to do it?


Fletchlings chirped as the sun rose, letting the world know a new day has begun and everyone was up enjoying it. Well, everyone except a 15 year old boy named Delonte, who is sound asleep in bed.

( Delonte's POV)

I heard my alarm clock ring very loud causing me to fall out of bed. "Whaaa!" I yelled as I landed flat on my face. "Glad to hear your awake dear now please come down stairs or else you'll be late to get your pokemon!" My mom said from downstairs. I yawned heavily as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "I'll be down soon." I said back. *Today's the day…I become a pokemon trainer!*

(Pokemon Black&White opening theme)

After eating my heart out at the table with my mother she began to ask me some questions. "So any idea on who your going to choose to be your starter pokemon?" She asked. "Hmmm," I went potting a finger to my bottom lip to think. "No idea." I answered. "Well there are three great pokemon that you can get., there's Tepig the fire pokemon, Oshawott the water pokemon, and Snivy the grass pokemon." She said. "They all sound very cool, I guess it'll be super hard to decide on one but if you know me I'll be just fine." I said putting on a big smile. "You remind me of your father more and more everyday." She said and started laughing. I chuckled "Yeah, but he left Unova a year ago, I can't wait till he gets back so I can battle him!" My mom laughed. "If that happens, I don't know who I'll cheer for."

After the talk I jumped out the chair and ran for the door to leave my mom grabbed me by my ear! "Ow ow ow ow ow ow, what did I do!?" I shrieked. She cleared her through and pointed to what I was wearing. "Oh hehe…I'm still wearing my pajamas."

After quickly getting on my proper clothes which are a black jacket with black highlights, jeans, red sneakers, fingerless gloves, and a red hat with a pokeball symbol on it, anyway I ran out into my home town Scarce City.

The pokemon lab is in my city so I don't have to go to far, it was great to walk there because I got to see many other people with their pokemon. *When I get mine I'll be the best there is!* I toughed.

I stopped in front of a one story building with a sign that said "Pokemon Lab". I took a deep breath and walked inside. When I came in there were many machines, a wooden floor, people in lab coats, and a screen that had a picture of me on it that said "Next trainer". "Uhhhh my names Delonte and I'm hear to meet Pr. Juniper." I said. "Ah sorry I was going to call you about your pokemon but your already here hehe." A lady with brown hair, lab coat, green skirt, and white t-shirt said behind me and it was the Professor.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked. I looked down and saw that there was a pokemon behind her. "There's a pokemon I can get right there so what's the problem?" Professor Juniper sighed and moved to the left so I could see the green pokemon. "This is Snivy and…. She just isn't really the right pokemon for a beginner trainer and there are no other pokemon left so if you'd please come back next week."

"But what's wrong with the Snivy?" I asked as I went on my knees to look at it closer. "She looks alright to me." I reached out to shake hands with it but it slapped my hand away with a vine whip! "Sni-vy!" It yelled. "This is what I mean Snivy is very picky about it's trainer, Snivy has abandoned 10 trainers I gave her too." Professor said. "Well then I'm gonna be the one to get along with Snivy." I said. Professor sighed "They all say that at first but ok but I warned you."

I put on a big smile and pick Snivy up and said "You hear that Snivy, we're going to be partner!" Snivy growled at me. "Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiivy!" Snivy yelled as her tail turned a brighter green color then span around creating a tornado of leaves knocking me against the wall! Juniper smiled worriedly and said "Well she's warming up to him more then the last 10."

(7 minutes at Delonte's home)

After healed me and gave me my pokemon balls, pokedex and a map I headed back home to show my mom. Snivy on the other hand kept refusing to get in her pokemon and I think she threatened to leaf tornado me again if I tried so…..you can guess who won that. "Oh how nice honey you first pokemon is a Snivy." My mom said happily. "I still remember your fathers first pokemon, it was a Tepig who's now a really strong Emboar." Looking back at my memory I remembered Emboar waving goodbye at me when him and my dad left. "You know Emboar is the pokemon of dad I want to battle the most." I said. "And with such a strong Snivy I say you have a good chance." Mom said holding Snivy up. "What when I hold you, you attack me but when my mom does it it's ok?!" I yelled. "Snivy." Snivy said looking away at me. "So what's your plan now?" Mom asked. "Hmmmm, well I need to get 8 badges right, so I'll head to Mujun town since it's right next to us and it has a gym." I said. "I hear that it's a dark type gym so you best watch out honey." "Don't I always?" I said. "No, that's why I said it." Mom said. "Fine, so I guess me and Snivy should be heading out now." I said getting up from the table. "Before you go take this." She said handing me a book bag. "Oh thanks mom." I said. "Just remember to change your underwear." Mom said. "MOOOOM!" I yelled. "Hehehe." Snivy was enjoying my embarrassment to much.

(middle of the forest in rout 1)

OK I got tired after walking for so long and I still haven't caught a single pokemon! "Snivy what do you think we're doing wrong?" I asked. "Snivy." She said turning her head from me. "Come on if we're gonna be working together you got to start paying attention to me!" I said. I tried to reach out to her. "Sniiiivy!" She yelled as she used razor leaf on me knocking me back! "Ahhhhh…..can you stop hitting me!" I got back up only to see that Snivy disappeared into the trees! "Snivy where'd you go!?"

(Snivy's POV)

*Finally I lost that stupid trainer. Why can't Juniper find me a trainer with some brains.*

I continued my walk when I heard two people walking behind me. I turned around to see two people male and female but they were wearing odd outfits as if they are in mid-evil time.

"Well looks like we won't be showing up to the king empty handed after all." The man said with a smile. I glared at the two. "Looks like this Snivy has attitude." The woman said. "Just how I like it, ok Heatmor go!" The male threw a pokeball that opened up releasing a ant like creature, it has a beige face while the rest of its fur is red with yellow stripes sharing appearance of molten lava, on its lower abdomen, back, and underside are raised, beige colored bands which resemble pipes, leading to its tail, its claws, on both its feet and hands, are a dull yellow and on its wrists are raised, dented bands; both the wrists and feet are beige-colored, its tail is dented upward and has a hole in it. "Go, Pansear!" The female one said throwing a pokeball releasing a red monkey.

I was starting to get worried since both of these pokemon were fire-types pokemon. "Heatmor use flame thrower!" "Pansear you use flame thrower too!" They commanded. To counter I shot razor leaf but to no avail as the double flames easily brushed them off and I was hit. "Sniiiiiiiiiivy!" I screamed in pain being knocked back with burn marks. "Sn-snivy." I strained while getting up. "One more should it." They both said. They both commanded their pokemon to attack again. "Sni!" I yelled as I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. "Snivy!" I heard someone yell. "Sni?" I went then I saw the trainer I ditched earlier. He dropped in front of me taking the flame throwers that were supposed to be for me. He was knocked down at my feet.

"Snivy!" I yelled seeing if he was alright. Why did he take the hits for me when I abandoned him and treated him so bad? "Are you ok, Snivy?" He asked. I nodded at him. "I'm glad." He said with a weak smile. "Shall we give it another shot?" The woman asked. "Yes, ok you two use flame thrower again!" He said. "I got you Snivy!" Delonte yelled as he wrapped his arms around me to take the hits!

"…. Vulpix use flame thrower!"

**Thanks for reading make sure to leave a comment telling me what you like and what i need to work on since i know it'll be a lot lol. also if you'd like a OC in this story please let me know so i can try to put him/her in the story, i'll just need info like name,age,partner pokemon, way he/she treats pokemon, cloths, personality, etc. just tell me what you think you'll need. LATER! **


End file.
